


Darth Maul vs. Steam

by Squickqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Sith Academy Fanverse
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, My Apprentice, Sith Academy, blast from the past, fan universe, siubhan
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Für einen Sithschüler ist das Leben ein ständiger Kampf: Wird Darth Maul über den Verlust seiner PS3 hinwegkommen? Werden die Jedi endlich vernichtet? Und welche Rolle spielt Thunfisch in alle dem? Schalten Sie ein, wenn es wieder heißt: All hail the Sith Academy!





	Darth Maul vs. Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt im Fan-Universum der [Sith Academy](http://www.siubhan.com/sithacademy/) <3

Darth Maul, seines Zeichens Sithschüler und Meister des Button Smashings, lungerte auf seiner Lieblingsgammelcouch und zockte _Darth Lara Croft: Undead Reborn_.

Seit geschlagenen 24 Stunden!

Aber das machte ihm natürlich überhaupt nichts aus, schließlich stand es so im Sith-Handbuch – Sith schlafen nicht!

Und Sith duschen auch nicht, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Nur, falls jemand auf die haarsträubende Idee kommen sollte, sich über das Odeur in seinem Apartment zu beklagen. Er fand es sehr angenehm, sich nur in schwarzen Seidenboxershort auf dem Ledersofa zu fläzen, in dessen Ritzen er dann und wann noch etwas Essbares aufstöberte.

Regel hin oder her, vielleicht sollte er das mit dem Schlafen noch einmal überdenken, dachte sich Maul gähnend und kratzte sich den Schritt. Darth Lara Croft, sein jahrelanges Idol kämpfte sich derweil mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit durch einen Parcours aus rotierenden Sägeblättern und hinterließ eine blutige Spur aus toten Jedimeistern.

Und schon wieder eine Zwischensequenz. Na großartig!

Maul verdrehte die Augen und nutzte die Pause, um eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen zu schieben. Wenn Ms. Croft wenigstens aufhören würde, mitfühlend jeden Tod eines Jedi zu betrauern. Er wollte sie an den Schultern packen, schütteln und schreien: „Das sind nur Jedi! Töte alle Jedi!“

Was waren das nur für Zeiten, in denen selbst Darth Lara Croft zu einem weichgespülten Waschlappen wurde?! Früher, da wurde zuerst das Lichtschwert gezückt und dann gefragt. Er musste mal mit Sideous darüber sprechen. Vielleicht waren die Zeiten ja ein Zeichen dafür, dass die Jedi endlich schwach genug waren, um sie ganz offen anzugreifen und zu vernichten. Real-Life-Gemetzel, hach, das wäre eine Abwechslung, die er bitter nötig hatte!

„Hol dir deine Thunfischdose selber!“, knurrte Maul Richtung My Apprentice, die penetrant maunzend vor ihm auf dem Fußboden saß. Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und begann sich demonstrativ den Po zu lecken.

Maul verdrehte die Augen, pausierte das Game und schlurfte ein weiteres Mal in die Küche. My Apprentice folgte ihm mit steil nach oben gerichtetem Schwanz. Mit einem saftigen Geräusch landete der Thunfisch in der Futterschüssel.

„MEHR!“, verlangte die Katze durch die Macht, aber Maul war längst wieder zur Couch zurückgeschlurft und setzte den Kampf gegen die Übermacht Jedi fort.

_Nehmt das!_

Plötzlich wurde der Bildschirm schwarz.

Maul blinzelte überrascht.

In der Küche startete eine Zivilisation intelligenter Pizzamikroben mit ihren Omega-Olivenschiffen zum ersten interkartonischen Erkundungsflug, aber der Sithschüler merkte nichts davon. Zu sehr war er von dem schweigenden, schwarzen Bildschirm gefangen. Plötzlich flackerte ein flammender Feuerring auf und brannte sich unbarmherzig in Mauls Netzhaut.

Nein, nein, nein, ein feuriger Ring des Todes! Seine geliebte PS3! All seine Spiele, seine... seine SPIELSTÄNDE!

„NEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!!!!“

***

Maul hatte sich noch nicht von seinem Schock erholt, als es an der Tür klingelte. Wer wagte es, ihn jetzt in seiner Trauer zu stören? Er musste doch seine geliebte Spielkonsole zu Grabe tragen! Hatten denn Siths niemals Ruhe? Theatralisch sprang er auf und eilte zur Türe. Wenn es sein dreimal verfluchter Nachbar Kenobi war, würde er ihm sein Lichtschwert dorthin rammen, wo die Sonne nicht mehr schien. Nicht, dass Kenobi etwas daran würde auszusetzen haben, aber der Gedanke an den quiekenden Padawan half dem Sith zumindest ein wenig, über den Verlust seiner Spielstände und PS3 hinwegzukommen.

„Verpiss dich!“, fauchte er und riss die Türe auf.

„Ah, mein Schüler. Ich sehe, ich komme zu einem perfekten Zeitpunkt.“

Maul putzte sich den Mörtel von Kopf und Hörnern. Wo ihn Darth Sidious’ Machtstoß gegen die Wand geschleudert hatte, waren nun tiefe Löcher zu erkennen. Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf Kenobis blaue Augen, der verdattert durch die Löcher in der Wand linste, bevor er schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit Mauls Fingern machte.

„Natürlich, Meister. Ihr kommt immer zum rechten Zeitpunkt.“

My Apprentice kam flugs aus der Küche gelaufen und schmiegte sich schnurrend um Sidious Beine. Er beugte sich nach unten und kraulte die Katze hinter den Ohren. Sie schnurrte noch lauter und verteilte ihre weißen Haare auf seinem schwarzen Umhang.

„Das hast du ganz richtig erkannt, mein treudoofer Schüler. Ich spürte eine fürchterliche Erschütterung der Macht und bin sofort hierher geeilt, um dich in deinem Kampf zu unterstützen.“

Sidious blickte Maul erwartungsvoll unter seiner Kapuze an. Maul wartete darauf, dass sein Meister weitersprechen würde. Mehrere Minuten zogen ins Land, wurden sesshaft und zogen Kinder groß.

„Nun“, Sidious hüstelte. „Mir scheint, du bist nicht von Jedi angegriffen worden?“

„Nein, Meister.“

„Und du wurdest auch nicht von der lichten Seite der Macht verführt?“

„Natürlich nicht, mein Meister“, kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Soso. Nun gut. Was war es dann, mein unbedarfter Schüler?“

Maul trat zur Seite und gab den Blick auf den Bildschirm frei.

„Ein feuriger Ring des Todes! Mein armer, spielsüchtiger Schüler. Ich bin allen Dämonen dankbar, dass sie diesem Teufelsding den Saft abgedreht haben. Jetzt steht nichts mehr zwischen dir und deinem Training. Jaaaa, ich spüre, wie dein Hass wächst. Gut, sehr gut, mein Schüler!“

My Apprentice zu Mauls Füßen hustete und spuckte, ehe sie dem jungen Sith einen Haarball vor die Füße würgte. Von draußen drang das Geschrei von Kindern herein. Irgendwo kläffte ein Roboterhund wie rasend. Und warum quietschte und rumpelte das Bett seines bescheuerten Nachbarn ausgerechnet jetzt?!

Über Mauls glattem Schädel tauchten die ersten Dampfwölkchen des Hasses auf.

„Aber ich will mal nicht so sein, mein gelehriger Schüler. In meiner Weisheit habe ich dir ein Spiel mitgebracht. Und einen PC.“

Rumms, Mauls Hass fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Jediratsturm nach einer Padawantrockenübung.

Schüchtern wagte sein sithisches Selbst einzuwenden, dass Siths keine PC benutzten, aber die Möglichkeit auf eine High-Polygon-Braut mit Riesenmöpsen und HD-Textur ließ Maul das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

Moment mal!

Sein Meister schenkte ihm ein Spiel und einen PC?!

„Verzeiht meine unwissende Frage, mein Meister. Wird dieser PC explodieren, sobald ich ihn anstecke? Oder geht die Maus nicht? Ist die Tatstatur am Arsch? Oder ist der PC mit Windoof 8.5 verseucht?“

„Aber Maul, ich bin zutiefst verletzt, dass du mir solche Schandtaten zutraust.“

Sidious lachte gackernd und verließ mit einem „Tataaa!“ Mauls Apartment.

Der starrte PC und Spiel zutiefst skeptisch an.

„Soll er sich seinen PC und sein Spiel doch in den Arsch schieben. Ich brauche das nicht. Ich warte einfach, bis die PS4 draußen ist und dann...“

Der PC lief und das Spiel war eingelegt, noch bevor Maul diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte.

***

12 Stunden später war er noch immer nicht am Spielen.

Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte Kenobi geklingelt, um sich Mehl und Eier zu borgen, war dann aber kreischend davongesprungen, als er Mauls blutunterlaufene Augen gesehen hatte. 48 Stunden ohne Schlaf begannen sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Unsinn! Wer brauchte schon Schlaf?! Schlaf war überbewertet. Kein Sith, der etwas auf sich hielt, schlief.

Maul war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Meister ¾ des Tages verschlief. Aber das stand hier nicht zur Debatte.

„Beweg dich endlich, verdammtes Drecksding!“, brüllte er den Ladebalken an. Der Ladebalken zitterte ein wenig und rutschte dann ein ganzes Stück nach hinten. Maul heulte auf vor Ärger.

Und dabei hatte alles so gut begonnen. Der PC war schnell einsatzbereit und das Spiel, _Darth Diablo – Der Metzler von Nirgendwo_ klang interessant. Als Darth Diablo durch Horden explodierender Helden in strahlenden Rüstungen metzeln, dass Blut und Beuschel nur so flogen? Das war genau die Art von Spiel, die Maul jetzt brauchte.

Der erste Dämpfer kam während der Installation.

»Bitte installieren Sie Steam, um das Spiel auf Ihrem PC spielen zu können.«

Maul hatte schon von diesem ominösen Steam gehört. Angeblich fraß es Seelen und brachte Gamer in ein frühes Grab. Nun gut, wer spielen wollte, musste eben Opfer bringen.

»Registrieren Sie sich unter Opisaft, um das Spiel spielen zu können.«

Maul knirschte mit den Zähnen. Genervt tippte er Obi-Wans Daten ein. Wenn er etwas in seiner Lehre als Sithschüler gelernt hatte, dann wie er seinen Browserverlauf löschte und seine Spuren im Internet optimal verschleierte.

Endlich lief Steam und das Spiel war installiert.

„Gleich wirst du Bauklötze staunen“, ließ Maul My Apprentice triumphierend wissen, die neben der Tastatur lag und döste. Sie fuhr sich mit der Pfote über das Gesicht und schlug mit dem Schwanz.

Dann lernte Maul den Ladebalken kennen. Tausendstel Millimeter um tausendstel Millimeter zuckelte er vorwärts in dem Versuch, das Spiel aus dem Internet zu saugen.

„Warum brauchst du das Netz, du verdammtes Ding? Wozu habe ich eine CD?!“

Mauls Wut wuchs. Das war gut, sehr gut! Vielleicht würde er am Ende dieser Tage voller Schlaflosigkeit und ohne Computerspiele endlich soweit sein, seinen Meister herauszufordern und ihn von seinem Thron zu stoßen. Es wurde Zeit: Sidious saß sich dort schon viel zu lange den Arsch breit!

Maul machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Der 1001. Kaffee würde ihn vielleicht wieder wachmachen. Schlürfend fand er sich weitere Stunden vor dem PC, in denen sich der Ladebalken ganze 5 cm bewegte.

Kenobi klingelte in dieser Zeit zwei weitere Male. Einmal, um vorsichtig bei seinem dämonischen Nachbarn nachzufragen, was denn die entsetzlichen Schreie zu bedeuten hätten. Das zweite Mal brauchte der Padawan seelischen und körperlichen Beistand. Zumindest letzteres war Maul nur zu gern bereit zu geben. Direkt und gleich hier auf der Couch, dann konnte er gleichzeitig Obi-Wan vögeln und den Ladebalken im Blick behalten.

Als der Download – ENDLICH! – fertig war, bedeckten Striche die Wand von Mauls Apartment wie die einer Gefängniszelle. Maul konnte schon nicht mehr geradeaus gucken, aber das Spiel, es lief!

Der Sithschüler erlaubte sich einen kleinen Anflug von Triumph.

„Ich bin geiler Scheiß!“, grölte er und riss die Arme in die Höhe.

Diese zwei Sekunden der Unachtsamkeit genügten My Apprentice, um über die Tastatur zu trippeln. Mit absolutem Horror sah Maul zu, wie seine Bemühungen der letzen Stunden zunichte gemacht wurden. My Apprentice lachte in sich hinein, als Mauls Gesicht immer blasser wurde, bis das Rot seiner Haut nur mehr ein Schweinchenrosa war.

„Neeeeiiiiiiin!“

~ Ende ~


End file.
